Un amour obscur
by Canelle
Summary: Le retour d'itachi rapelle à hinata son amour secret pour le meurtrier. pourratelle revoir celui qui possède son coeur? complet
1. souvenir douloureux

Avis: Je ne possède ni Naruto, ni Neji, ni Sasuke, ni aucun des adorables bishonens de cette formidable série. Dommage. Par contre, je possède mon imagination galopante, d'où cette fic est tirée. Avertissement, je ne suis pas sur que ça plaira à tout le monde. C'est une histoire pure eau de rose et tragédie. . . encore que ce n'est pas sure que j'arrive à rester sérieuse jusqu'au bout..  
  
Pour la chronologie, ça se passe après qu'Itachi (et Kisame, mais on s'en fout, de Kisame, ce n'est pas un bishonen. . . par contre Itachi. . . mmmmmm) ai essayé d'enlever Naruto et se soit enfuit.  
  
Premier chapitre: souvenir  
  
Silencieuse et discrète comme à son accoutumée, Hinata marche dans les rues du village de Konoha. Elle a entendu ce que disaient entre eux les professeurs, elle a apprit ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke et Kakashi, et à Naruto. Elle n'aurait pas dut savoir. . . Mais elle a espionné les Jounins avec son Byakugan, lisant sur leurs lèvres après qu'ils ait ramené Sasuke à l'hôpital. En fait, elle voulait savoir comment allait Naruto. Et c'est là qu'elle avait appris. . .  
  
Qu'Itachi était de retour.  
  
Itachi. . . Itachi Uchiwa. . . Itachi. . .  
  
Sentant des larmes monter à ses yeux, Hinata se mit à courir. Il ne faut pas qu'on la voit pleurer. Elle entre dans la foret et s'arrête dans une petite clairière où elle laisse enfin sa douleur jaillir.  
  
Elle pleure et sanglote de manière incontrôlée tandis que ses souvenirs refont surface brutalement. C'était il y a si longtemps, pourquoi, pourquoi n'ais-je pas pu l'oublier?!  
  
C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et Hinata errait seule dans la foret. Elle avait eut de mauvaises notes à l'académie et elle n'osait pas rentrer chez elle l'annoncer à son père. Il était tellement déçu de sa faiblesse et de ses mauvais résultats. Pourtant Hinata faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que ses parents soient fiers d'elle. . . Alors elle se réfugiait dans la foret proche, au milieu des arbres et des buissons, tellement discrète que les animaux la laissaient aller au milieu d'eux sans fuir.  
  
Tout à coup, son regard fixé sur le sol avait vu une paire de chaussure apparaître juste devant elle. Effrayée, elle releva ma tête et découvrit qu'un Anbu se trouvait debout devant elle. Il n'etait pas tres grand, pour un Anbu et son visage était caché par un masque représentant un félin. Hinata se sentit trembler de frayeur face à ce puissant inconnu. "Que fais-tu ici, petite fille?"  
  
Hinata sentait une boule lui obstruer la gorge et n'arrivait pas à répondre. Alors l'Anbu retira son masque, révélant un visage qui se fixa dans l'esprit de Hinata. Des traits fin et encore enfantins, le jeune garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans. Des yeux noirs et effilés bordés de longs cils noir la regardait calmement. De longues mèches noires retombaient de part et d'autre de son bandeau frontal à motif de feuille et le reste de sa chevelure était attaché dans son dos par un lien. Il ne dit rien pendant qu'Hinata détaillait son visage, notant que la petite fille cessait progressivement de trembler.  
  
Hinata sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir doucement. Elle se sentait rassuré. . . étrange. Même quand elle était avec son père, elle ne ressentait pas ce calme. Elle n'avait pas peur. Timidement, la petite fille s'avance vers l'Anbu et mis sa petite main dans celle du garçon. Et toujours en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers le village, savourant la compagnie silencieuse l'un de l'autre. Quand ils arrivèrent pres de la demeure des Hyuga, le garçon s'arrêta et dit: "Tu es l'héritière des Hyuga, n'est-ce pas? Quel est ton nom?" "Hi. . . Hinata." répondit-elle de sa voix douce. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Je suis Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa." Elle avait entendu parler de lui, du prodige du clan Uchiwa. Son père aurait voulu qu'elle soit en mesure de rivaliser avec lui pour l'honneur du clan Hyuga face au clan Uchiwa. Hinata eut soudain honte de côtoyer quelqu'un d'aussi fort, elle qui était si faible. Lâchant la main du garçon, elle partit en courant en rentra chez elle sans se retourner ni même le remercier. Il la regarda partir, son regard reflétant . . .un peu de tristesse.  
  
Quand ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau dans la foret, Hinata se cachant pour pleurer, Itachi y cherchant le calme et la solitude, elle lui demanda pardon d'être partie sans le remercier, ni lui dire au revoir. Un imperceptible sourire flotta sur les lèvres du garçon. Hinata ne maîtrisait pas vraiment le byakugan et avait du mal à déchiffrer les sentiments des gens, mais quelque part, elle comprenait ceux d'Itachi. A partir de ce jour, ils se retrouvèrent souvent dans la quiétude de la foret. Hinata était un peu intimidé au début, et Itachi parlait peu. Mais petit à petit ils arrivèrent à ouvrir leur coeur l'un à l'autre. Itachi appréciait la douceur et la gentillesse de la petite demoiselle. Elle l'apaisait. Hinata se sentait en confiance avec Itachi. Avec lui, elle pouvait être elle-même sans en avoir honte. Elle appris aussi à connaître les sentiments qui se cachaient derrière le beau visage, cette obscurité qui dormait au fond de lui, ce vide qui le faisait parfois douter. Une soif inextinguible de puissance qui le faisait chercher toujours plus loin. Une espèce d'indifférence pour la vie, la mort, la douleur et les autres hommes. Sort terrible que celui de cet enfant-homme, n'ayant jamais eut droit à la faiblesse et à l'innocence.  
  
Et Hinata comprit que bientôt le village serait trop étroit pour lui, qu'il aurait besoin d'espace et de vent, de liberté. Qu'il partirait bientôt seul, à la recherche de son idéal. Et Hinata comprit que ce jour était arrivé quand elle le retrouva dans la foret ce jour-là. Son regard indiquait que sa décision était prise. "Alors, tu t'en vas?" Il ne paru pas surpris qu'elle ait deviné ses intentions. "Oui, je viens te dire adieu, Hinata." "Tu ne peux pas. . .m'emmener?" "Non. Je veux partir seul. Et tu es trop petite, tu serais un fardeau." Se mots étaient plus durs que d'habitude et les larmes montèrent dans les yeux blancs de la fillette. "Est-ce que tu reviendra. . .?" Il lui adressa un dernier regard ainsi qu'un sourire triste et parti.  
  
Hinata pleura beaucoup, caché dans la foret. Plus tard, elle apprit que tout le clan des Uchiwa avait été massacré. Elle se sentit un peu coupable. Elle aurait pu deviner qu'il testerait sa force avant de partir. . . .Mais quelque part. . .c'était aussi les Uchiwa qui lui avaient appris à tuer sans scrupules. Elle aussi, idéalement, devrait en être capable, mais elle était trop sensible pour faire du mal aux autres.  
  
  
  
fin du premier chapitre de cette Itachi-Hinata fic. Mais ce n'est pas fini; lisez vite le deuxième chapitre pour encore plus de romantisme tragique. 


	2. un bref instant de bonheur

deuxième chapitre: Retrouvailles.  
  
Hinata ne retourna plus dans la foret. Elle se détourna de la nuit et du silence. Elle fit tout pour l'oublier. Elle se tourna vers le ciel bleu et le soleil, vers le bruit, le rire et l'innocence d'un autre enfant de son age. Elle pensait avoir réussi à étouffer ses sentiments pour Itachi.  
  
  
  
Mais Il était revenu au village. Rien que la mention de son nom avait fait battre son coeur .Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait attendu désépèrément qu'il revienne, même s'il s'agissait d'un vain espoir. Elle voulait le revoir. . .depuis 5 ans, elle ne souhaitait que ça. Le revoir. Mais il était repartit. Il n'était pas revenu pour elle.  
  
Seule au plus profond de la foret, Hinata sanglote assise par terre, s'appuyant sur un arbre abattu. Elle n'entends pas les pas s'approcher d'elle et quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le tronc, la regardant en silence. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête, son coeur failit s'arretter de battre en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.  
  
Il a changé. Il a grandi, son visage avait perdu la rondeur de l'enfance pour acquérir la dureté de l'age adulte. Ses traits sont plus aiguisés, son regard plus acéré, sa bouche ne laisse plus voir trace d'aucun sourire. Ses yeux autrefois noirs sont maintenant rouges sombres et un feu sombre danse dans sa pupille. Mais c'etait lui. C'était Itachi.  
  
Incapable de proférer un son, Hinata pose sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme et lui sourit. Il est revenu. Tout les deux restent comme ça un moment, avant qu'Itachi ne brise ce doux silence de sa voix grave.  
  
"Hinata, tu as grandi. Tu es devenue très belle."  
  
"Toi. . .aussi. Tu es . . .un adulte maintenant."  
  
La main de l'aîné des Uchiwa se pose sur les cheveux de Hinata et les caresse doucement, comme s'il craignait de froisser les pétales délicats d'une fleur. Le sourire d'Hinata se fit plus radieux.  
  
"Est-ce que. . .je t'ai manqué, Itachi?"  
  
"Oui. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Hinata."  
  
"Emmène moi avec toi."  
  
"Hinata. . ."  
  
La jeune fille se redressa pour faire face à l'homme. "Je suis une Genin maintenant. Je pourrais te suivre. J'y arriverai."  
  
"Tu es encore . . .une enfant."  
  
"Je grandirai vite. Je ne veux plus te quitter, Itachi! Je t'ai attendu si longtemps!"  
  
"Hinata. . .je ne peux pas t'emmener. La où je vais, on te fera du mal. . . ."  
  
"Mais ici aussi on me fait du mal! Personne ne s'occupes de moi, si je partait avec toi, je suis sûre que ça arrangerait bien ma famille au contraire! Et on a même essayé de me tuer! Dans mon propre village, dans ma propre famille!"  
  
Hinata ne remarque pas l'expression d'Itachi se durcir à ses mots. Laissant sortir tout ce qu'elle cache dans son coeur habituellement, Hinata se confie à son seul véritable amour sans arrière pensée. Prenant son visage rond dans ses mains, Itachi murmure doucement à cette fille si précieuse pour lui:"Attends moi encore un peu, Hinata.. . . .juste quelques années, s'il te plait. Et je reviendrai te chercher. Je te le promets."  
  
"Itachi" Une larme coule sur la joue de la Genin. "Je t'attendrai. Je deviendrai plus forte et plus savante. Quand tu reviendra me chercher, je te promets que je serai utile pour toi."  
  
"Tu n'en as pas besoin, Hinata." Il se penche .Leur lèvres se rencontrent et s'ouvrent pour leur premier baiser et leur dernier avant longtemps. Puis Itachi part.  
  
Mais il ne quitte pas les terres du villages pour l'instant. Quelque chose dans les paroles de Hinata a eveillé sa colère. Avec la plus grande prudence, Itachi passe à l'hopital, puis aux archives et trouve ce qu'il cherche. Puis il part en quète de sa cible.  
  
Neji vient de terminer une séance d'entrainement avec son Byakugan. Il est toujours aux aguets même s'il a relâché son jutsu. Mais la seule chose qu'il voit est une ombre noir devant lui avant de s'effondrer en hurlant de douleur. Tenten qui s'entraîne non loin accourt entendant son cri et découvre Neji le visage recouvert de ses mains dégoulinantes de sang. Il est conduit de toute urgence à l'hôpital tandis que Gai tente de retrouver la piste de son agresseur, mais en vain.  
  
Gai contemple le visage de Neji sur le lit blanc de l'hôpital. Il a été courageux à l'annonce de la nouvelle, mais maintenant, ses larmes coulent de ses yeux. Aveugle. Le kunai lui a crevé les deux yeux en un seul coup. Il ne pourra plus jamais voir. Pres de lui, Lee se tait aussi et pose doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son rival, pour le réconforter. Mais il sait bien que rien ne pourra lui rendre ses rêves perdus. En voyant ses deux élèves brisés, Gai maudit le sort qui s'acharne sur les jeunes apprentis. Pourquoi? Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il à ces enfants?  
  
Sur la route, Itachi marche. Il peut partir, assuré que personne ne tentera plus de tuer sa précieuse fleur de Lune. Hinata regarde le ciel nocturne. Elle a retrouvé la nuit et ne l'oubliera plus jamais.  
  
et voilà, triste et cruel, ce deuxième chapitre. Dites moi si vous en voulez encore, de cet amour désespéré et maudit. Je sais, je suis cruelle avec ce pauvre Neji. Ne pleure pas, Neji, je t'aiiiiiime. Mais j'aime aussi Hinata, alors c'est normal que je défende cette adorable petite pupuce. 


	3. derriere le silence d'Hinata

Un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire d'Itachi et Hinata. Pas beaucoup d'action, mais les pensée de Hinata pendant qu'elle attends Itachi...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Les jours, les mois et les années vont passer pour moi. Toutes un peu semblables. Quand serais-je assez agée pour qu'il me prenne avec lui? Quand reviendra-t-il me chercher? Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux qu'attendre patiemment. Je suis patiente. J'attends, je ne vis qu'en attendant, je meuble le temps qui passe en attendant le jour de nos retrouvailles. Et je regarde, je regarde les gens autour de moi, avec un oeil nouveau, avec l'oeil de quelqu'un qui ne fait déjà plus partie du village au fond d'elle même.  
  
Hanabi  
  
Du dojo s'échappent les bruits familiers de ma soeur s'entrainant avec mon père. Elle travaille dur, elle fait tout pour plaire à notre Père et à notre famille. Mais je vois qu'elle se pose un question importante.  
  
Oui, toi aussi petit soeur, tu te poses La Question. La question que je me suis posée à ton age. Mais toi tu ne sauras jamais la réponse. Moi je la sais.  
  
Est-ce que Père m'aimes, m'aimes en tant que moi, sa fille?  
  
Moi, à ton age, je savais la réponse: Non. Non il ne m'aimes pas. Je le sais parce que c'est à ce moment là qu'il a vu que tu étais meilleure que moi et qu'il m'a complètement délaissée. S'il m'avait aimé, il ne m'aurait pas autant abandonné, il aurait continuer à s'occuper un peu de moi, à me demander ce que j'avais fait en classe, à m'emmener me promener, à me raconter des histoires. Mais il m'a abandonnée. Il ne m'aimait que comme future héritière.  
  
Et toi tu te poses la question. mais tu ne sauras jamais, sauf si quelqu'un d'autre viens te prendre ta place de future héritière. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais. Trouvera-tu quelqu'un qui t'aimes pour toi? ca sera dur. Tu pars avec un gros handicap: fille la plus douée d'une des plus puissante famille du village. Et tu n'es même pas mignonne. Ton visage est trop dur pour une fille, ton regard est agressif. Tu es une guerrière.  
  
Moi j'ai quelqu'un...et je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.  
  
Mon Père et ma Mère.  
  
Hyuga. Ce nom ne veut plus rien dire pour moi, maintenant. Maintenant que je sais que je vais partir avec Itachi dans quelques années. Petit à petit, je suis devenue totalement indifférente à ma famille. A mon Père, à ma Mère, à tout les mien...sauf ma petite soeur. L'honneur de mon nom, la fierté du clan, la famille...tout cela ne veux plus rien dire pour moi.  
  
Mon père l'a compris, un jour, il me parlait de notre clan en m'accablant de reproches, et tout à coup, il s'est tu au milieu d'une phrase et il m'a regardé. Et il n'a plus rien dit... Il avait l'air presque désemparé par mon indifférence. Depuis il ne me parle plus.  
  
Neji  
  
j'ai appris ce qu'il était arrivé à Neji. Et je me suis demandé: est-ce que c'est Itachi qui a fait ça? Le moment correspond. Il aurait fait ça...pour moi? C'est une question qui restera sans réponse jusqu'à nos retrouvailles. Je suis triste pour toi, Neji. Nos yeux, ce sont vraiment notre fierté, notre raison de vivre. Que va-tu devenir, maintenant que tu es devenu un faible, comme moi, plus que moi? Vas-tu réussir à te supporter toi-même?  
  
Moi  
  
Je ne vis plus que pour moi, pour ma future vie avec Itachi. Je m'entraines, j'apprends, je progresse. Mais je ne me forces pas trop, je vis tranquillement. Je sais qu'Il ne me demandes pas d'être forte. Je veux être forte pour moi.  
  
Kurenai  
  
Reviens vite, Itachi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir encore longtemps. Petit à petit, mon coeur te rejoint dans la nuit. Personne ne s'en aperçoit, personne ne le voit... sauf Kurenai. Elle voit qu'il se passe quelque chose, elle voit que je changes tres lentement d'une manière que personne n'aurait pu suspecter. Elle me pose des question, discrètement. J'arrive à répondre sans lui donner de véritable réponse. Elle ne comprends toujours pas... mais elle finira par comprendre, alors, viens vite me chercher, Itachi, avant qu'elle ne découvre la nuit dans mon âme.  
  
Les Hyuuga.  
  
J'ai peur... j'ai peur pour toi, Hanabi. j'ai peur de l'impatience de notre famille. Je sais que bientôt je partirai avec Itachi. Je deviendrai une traître, je ne serais plus un Ninja. Alors mon père pourra te proclamer officiellement comme héritière. Bien sur, aujourd'hui personne ne le sait et je suis toujours une Héritière bien encombrante.  
  
Mais si notre famille perd patience et décide de faire de toi l'héritière avant que je ne parte? Me tueront-ils? m'apposeront-il le sceau de l'oiseau en cage pour faire de moi un membre de la maison secondaire?  
  
Et que fera Itachi quand il l'apprendra à son retour?  
  
Si je suis morte, sans doute massacrera-t-il toute notre famille, les deux branches confondues.  
  
Si j'ai été scellée, va-t-il te tuer, toi, ma chère petite soeur, à cause de qui tout mes malheurs sont. Je sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est un peu de la mienne, je ne suis pas assez forte. Mais je suis comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma famille ne m'acceptes pas comme ça. Mais je ne penses pas qu'Itachi raisonne comme ça.  
  
Vois ce qui est arrivé à Neji.  
  
Alors j'ai peur pour toi, petite soeur. Alors si on te propose de devenir l'héritière, je t'en prie, dis non. Peu importe la raison, parce que tu m'aimes un peu, parce que tu es trop jeune pour en porter la responsabilité, parce que c'est plus prudent que la vraie héritière soit cachée...tout ce que tu trouveras. Il faut que tu gagnes du temps.. juste un peu de temps.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- Fin des pensées intérieure de Hinata pendant les années de son attente. Le chapitre suivant va se faire attendre longtemps, parce que je ne suis pas là. Désolée.  
  
PS pour Lita of jupiter : je n'ai pas réussi à voir le fanart dont tu m'as parlé. 


	4. les yeux de Neji

Petit chapitre spécial Neji. Par ce que je t'aimes, Neji, pour me faire pardonner de te faire souffrir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapitre quatre : les yeux de Neji.  
  
Aveugle. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela aurait pu lui arriver. Pourtant, il sait bien que ça arrive, ce genre de choses. Des ninjas blessés au combat, c'est chose courante, que les blessures soient graves, que le ninja en sorte même gravement handicapé, ça arrive. Il l'a vu, il le sait. Il a vu Lee, il l'a vu complètement détruit, il sait qu'il ne pourra plus être Shinobi. Maitenant c'est au tour de Neji d'être mutilé.  
  
Mais pourquoi lui aussi ? pourquoi cette blessure unique, pourquoi son attaquant ne lui a-t-il rien fait d'autre que de lui crever les deux yeux, et rien que ses yeux ? pourquoi as-t-il voulu le briser ? Neji ne connaît pas la réponse, et de la connaître ne changera pas son état, ne le guérira pas. Il est fini, il n'a plus rien. . .allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. La chaleur d'une main sur son épaule le surprend. Qui est-ce ? Il y a Gai, et Lee dans la chambre, il s'en souvient. Tenten a été accompagner l'équipe de Chuunin chargé de retrouver son agresseur jusqu'à l'endroit exact de l'attaque. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est entré dans la pièce ?  
  
Se sentant miserable, Neji bouge sa main et touche celle qui est sur son épaule et remonte le long de bras pour indentifier celui qui essaye de le reconforter.  
  
« C'est moi, Neji. » Lee ? C'est Lee qui. . . alors que Neji a toujours été si dur avec lui, si méprisant, si froid. Il l'a toujours regardé de haut. . .mais maintenant, etrangement, la chaleur de la main sur son épaule l'apaise un peu. Neji ne dit rien.. . .Un jour, il arrivera peut-être à lui dire merci, mais Neji n'en est pas encore là.  
  
La porte claque brutalement sur le mur et une douce odeur envahit la pièce. Une odeur de fleur, et une odeur de fille. « Neji, regarde ce que je t'ai. . . oh, pardon, excuse-moi,je. . . » la voix chaleureuse de Tenten se teint de tristesse. « je t'ai acheté des fleurs sur le chemin, mais je. » elle hésite, se sentant coupable d'apporter un cadeau à regarder à quelqu'un d'aveugle. Neji : « Elles sentent très bon. » Neji a l'impression d'entendre le soulagement de la jeune fille. Sa douce odeur s'approche du lit et il l'entend mettre les fleurs dans le vase près de lui. Neji se sent réchauffé.  
  
Ses amis sont là. Ses amis. . . c'est la première fois qu'il pense à eux dans ces termes. Il avait peur d'être seul dans l'obscurité, il s'en rends compte. Il n'est pas seul, ils sont là. Alors peut-être la vie n'est-elle pas finie. . .peut-être va-t-il pouvoir continuer à avancer.. . .peut-être même rester Ninja. Il peut toujours écouter, sentir, toucher. Il peut toujours bouger. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Il a toujours des amis.  
  
« Merci. »  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin du paragraphe spécial-Neji. 


	5. deux soeurs

Chapitre 5 : deux soeurs.  
  
J'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui, un jour comme les autres, ou presque. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est que mon père m'a adressé la parole pendant le repas : « Hinata, tu es en age de te marier maintenant. Tu dois assurer la survie de notre clan et trouver un mari au plus vite. » Voilà, c'est tout. Pas de cadeau, pas de félicitations pour mon anniversaire, rien. « Je vais y réfléchir, Père. » Il a eut l'air satisfait de ma réponse.  
  
Oui, j'y pense. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : vivre avec un homme, rester pour toujours à ces coté. Itachi. Je ne serais qu'à toi seul. Mais ça ne fera pas le bonheur de notre clan. Père le découvrira bien assez tôt.  
  
Je retourne dans ma chambre et je prends un rouleau de technique pour l'étudier avant de me coucher. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses ces dernières années. Je me suis rendue compte que mes connaissances sur les arts Ninjas étaient beaucoup trop faible en Genjutsu et Ninjutsu, et qu'en compétences techniques (comme espionnage, camouflage, reconnaissance des plantes, codes secret par exemple) aussi alors je me suis davantage entraînée dans ces domaine, en délaissant un peu le taijutsu et les techniques Hyuga. Je ne suis pas douée en Genjutsu, disons pas plus que la moyenne des ninja. Par contre, en Ninjustu, j'ai beaucoup appris, ainsi qu'en techniques médicales et espionnage/infiltration. J'en aurais besoin pour ma vie avec Itachi, je pense.  
  
Itachi. . .mes pensée vagabondent. Comment a-t-il changé depuis ces dernières années ? Il a plus de 20 ans maintenant, c'est un adulte. Il doit être bel homme.  
  
« Grande soeur, tu pense à qui ? »  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! je sursaute malgré moi en découvrant qu'Hanabi est rentré dans ma chambre sans que je l'ai entendue.  
  
« Tu pensais à quelqu'un que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu vas vraiment obéir à notre père et te marier ? » Son regard d'ordinaire si déterminé est inquiet.  
  
« Oui, peut-être. Mais pas tout de suite, Hanabi, ne t'inquiètes pas. » j'essaie de rassurer ma petite soeur. Mais de quoi s'inquiète-elle au juste ? Se marier n'est pas une mauvaise chose en général.  
  
« Quand tu te marieras, tu iras vivre chez ton mari, non ? tu ne seras plus une Hyuga, hein ? » Oh, je n'y avais pas pensée. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont toujours pas chassée de mon statut d'héritière, ils attendent que je me marie. Il n'on pas l'intention de faire entrer mon futur époux dans notre famille, mais ils garderont mes enfants. Je sens mon estomac se révolter à l'idée qu'on me prenne mes enfants. Hanabi voit mon sentiment de révolte : « Pardon, grande soeur, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ! Tu seras toujours une Hyuga pour moi ! tu seras toujours ma soeur ! »  
  
Ces mots me touchent en plein c?ur, mais Hanabi ne s'arrête pas là et elle continue sa tirade, me livrant toute sa détresse : « Je ne veux pas que tu partes Hinata ! Tu es ma seule soeur, tu es la seule personne qui m'aimes ! » Les larmes commencent à tomber de ses joues. « Tu es la seule qui m'aimes vraiment, ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas ! » Hanabi sanglote convulsivement, elle que je n'avais jamais vu pleurer. Mon coeur se serre et je la prends dans mes bras pour essayer de la réconforter. Alors c'était ça qui te tracassait. . . en fait, intuitivement, tu dois savoir depuis longtemps que je vais partir, mais tu viens seulement de le réaliser. Pardon, Hanabi  
  
« Hanabi, tu es ma petite soeur et quoiqu'il arrive, tu le resteras toujours, tu m'entends ? Je t'aimerais toujours petite s?ur, ne l'oublie pas. Promets moi que tu ne l'oublieras jamais .»  
  
Hanabi fait oui de la tête. . . . Ne m'oublie pas, petite s?ur, même si je deviens une criminelle, promets moi que je serais toujours ta s?ur. . . peut-être pour toi, je pourrais expliquer un peu ma décision. Le mots que je vais te dire maintenant, je ne suis pas sure que tu les comprendras, mais garde-les en mémoire jusqu'au jour de mon départ..  
  
« Hanabi, je serais triste de te quitter, mais ça arrivera un jour. Un jour je partirai avec un homme que j'aime, un jour je ne serais plus dans cette maison, dans cette famille. Mais ce n'est pas pour obéir à notre Père, ou à notre clan. Je le ferai pour moi. Pour vivre la vie que je me serais choisie, et où je serai reconnue et aimée par quelqu'un. Je partirai d'ici pour trouver le bonheur, Hanabi, tu me comprends ? »  
  
Hanabi : « o, oui. . . »  
  
Hinata : « Toi aussi, j'espère que tu trouvera le bonheur. Pardon, Hanabi, quand je serai partie, tout sera beaucoup plus dur pour toi. Tu seras la seule héritière Hyuga. Tu n'auras plus droit à la faiblesse, à la fatigue ou à l'erreur. Tu deviendra la cible de nos ennemis. Mais tu es forte, alors tu réussiras, j'en suis sure. Mais n'oublie pas : tu as aussi le droit au bonheur, et ne laisse jamais notre famille t'empêcher de le trouver. »  
  
C'est fait. J'ai fait mes adieux à ma s?ur. Maintenant, je suis vraiment prête à partir à tout instant.. . . les amarres du navire sont coupée, je n'attends qu'un souffle de vent qui gonflera les voiles et m'emmènera au loin. Je n'attends plus que toi Itachi. 


	6. la disparition

Hello, c'est la rentrée et voilà la suite de l'histoire de Hinata, point de vue: omniscient.

Un amour obscur

Chapitre 6: la disparition

La nouvelle s'est propagé dans le village à une vitesse fulgurante, et les ninjas se sont précipités auprès de l'Hokage pour obtenir confirmation.

Hinata a disparu.

Tout en répartissant les zones de recherches entre les différents Ninja, le cinquieme Hokage tente de reconstituer les fait de cette étrange disparition.

Hinata, Kiba et Shino étaient en train de s'entrainer dans une des zones d'exercices près de la foret. Tout allait bien, Kiba et Shibo cognait sur les fûts en bois, Hinata s'était assise un peu pour se reposer. Puis Kiba avait vu qu'Hinata n'était plus là. Il ne s'était pas inquiété tout d'abord, elle pouvait être plus loin dans la clairiere ou assise cachée par un buisson à l'ombre. Mais au bout de 20 minutes, ne la voyant toujours pas, Kiba s'est décidé à partir à sa recherche avec Akamaru….Mais Akamaru n'arrivait pas à trouver la trace de Hinata même à partir de l'endroit où Kiba l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. . .  mais à la place, il y avait. . .

Kiba : " Shino! Vient voir! Regarde!"

Par terre, il y avait des puces endormies.

Shino:"Ce sont les puces que j'accroche toujours à la capuche de Hinata. . . "

Kiba: "C'est louche. . .part vers la gauche, moi je vais par là, on se retrouve ici dans 30 min."

Mais la demi-heure de recherche se révela infructueuse. Les deux garçon inquiets pour leur amie se sont précipité chez l'Hokage annoncer la nouvelle. 

L'héritière Hyuga a disparut.

Tous les moyens disponibles furent utilisé pour la rechercher, la foret fut quadrillée minutieusement, on envoya des espions dans tous les autres villages Ninja, on essaya la divination, tout. Mais Hinata était introuvable. Pas la moindre trace d'elle. 

Elle s'était littéralement volatilisée.

Les équipes de recherches rentrèrent bredouille les unes après les autres. L'Hokage mit Hinata sur la liste des Ninjas disparus. Mais Kurenai refusait d'arreter les recherches et elle obtient de l'hokage la direction de l'enquète sur la disparition de Hinata. 

Depuis quelques années déjà, Kurenai avait sentit que Hinata cachait quelque chose, sans jamais obtenir le moindre indice de la tenace jeune fille. Mais son intuition lui soufflait que ce secret avait un lien avec sa disparition mysterieuse , et qu'il remontait à de nombreuses années.

Alors Kurenai entreprit la longue tache de questionner TOUT les gens ayant connu et cotoyer Hinata depuis sa naissance.

Elle apprit par les parents Hyuga que Hinata était devenu indifférente à sa famille, et qu'elle avait accepté de se chercher un mari. Mais c'est en questionnant habilement Hanabi que Kurenai avait appris le plus important. Après avoir promis de garder le silence, kurenai obtint de Hanabi la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Hinata:

_Hanabi, je serais triste de te quitter, mais ça arrivera un jour. Un jour je partirai avec un homme que j'aime, un jour je ne serais plus dans cette maison, dans cette famille. Mais ce n'est pas pour obéir à notre Père, ou à notre clan. Je le ferai pour moi. Pour vivre la vie que je me serais choisie, et où je serai reconnue et aimée par quelqu'un. Je partirai d'ici pour trouver le bonheur, Hanabi._

Et Kurenai comprit qu'elle avait trouvé la raison de  la disparition de Hinata. Mais qui? Qui était cet homme pour lequel Hinata avait tout abandonné sans hésitation? 

Kurenai fit son rapport à l'Hokage dans le plus grand secret et les recherche prirent une autre tournure. On ne recherchait plus seulement Hinata, mais aussi un homme qu'elle aurait rencontré quelques années auparavant.

On pensa à Naruto en premier, mais il etait toujours au village et ne savait pas ou était Hinata. _Celui qu'on cherchait n'habite sans doute pas au village, mais y est passé_, Se disait Kurenai en épluchant les archives du village des dernières années. 

En feuilletant rapidement, elle retrouva la page ou etait consigné le déroulement du premier examen des Chuunin  que Hinata avait passé. 

Préliminaires: Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji. Vainqueur Neji, Hinata dans un état grave, hospitalisé pendant un mois. 

Le souvenir de ce combat effleura la mémoire de Kurenai en lisant ces mots. Hinata avait impressioné tout le monde par sa détermination et son courage à ce moment, et c'est sans même se concerter que tous les Jounins avaient sautés pour la proteger. Pas parce qu'elle était l'heritière, mais parce qu'elle avait l'ame d'un grand shinobi.

Kurenai se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche, et remarqua une petite déchirure sur le bord de la page qu'elle tenait, comme si quelqu'un avait manié violement le dossier. Cela intrigua Kurenai, ces archives sont rarement consultées. . .

La Jounin concentra son chakra et fit une série de signe. Maintenant sur la page devant elle, les empreintes de doigts apparaissaient clairement. Kurenai reconnu les siennes, celle de l'archiviste, d'un chuunin....et de 

Kurenai: "ce n'est pas possible!!" Elle courut dans un autre rayon et attrapa l'épais registre des Ninjas recherchés, puis elle compara les empreintes... Aucun doute possible. Le criminel de classe S et ancien Ninja de Konoha Itachi Uchiwa avait consulté cette page et avait refermé violement le dossier. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire?

Et Kurenai réalisa que l'attaque qui avait couté les yeux de Neji Hyuga avait eut lieu le même jour que celui où les Jounins avaient combattu Itachi près du village. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait aucune raison de relier ces deux évenements.. . .mais aujourd'hui, Kurenai avait compris que l'agresseur de Neji était Itachi, et qu'il avait agit en représailles pour Hinata. . .tout semblait clair maintenant.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Hinata et Itachi s'était rencontré et étaient tombés amoureux. _Itachi, amoureux? Il fallait bien le croire, ou du moins, il avait un interet à protéger Hinata_. Et Hinata gardait le secret car Itachi était un criminel... _Misère! depuis des années Hinata protège un criminel! Et Hinata maintenant adulte est parti le rejoindre...Hinata...tu n'aurais pas put aimer un type bien, non?_

Kurenai attristée par ses découvertes fit son rapport à l'Hokage et à la famille Hyuga. Les hyuga refusèrent de croire aux déductions de Kurenai, ou du moins refusèrent de l'admettre... Hinata venait d'egratigner leur prestige de manière spectaculaire. Mais l'Hokage fut du même avis que Kurenai, et Hinata fut placée sur la liste des Ninjas criminel.


	7. disparition, POV hinata

En fait, ça concerne le même évènement que le chapitre précédents... mais vu par Hinata. Un peu de romantisme, youpi!!!

Un amour obscur: chapitre 7.

C'était un jour comme les autres pour moi, imbibé de routine: se lever, manger, aller en mission, puis s'entrainer. Je fais tout cela comme un automate. J'attends. 

Pendant que nous nous entrainions près de la foret, Shino,Kiba et moi, je regardais souvent avec mon Byakugan, la clairière où nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois, Itachi et moi... et c'est aussi l'endroit ou nous sommes retrouvé quelques années auparavant. Chaque fois que je regarde la-bas, j'espère voir apparaitre sa silhouette vetue de noir... mais je ne vois rien. Je suis patiente. J'attends.

Et quand j'ai vu un grand manteau noir apparaitre et s'asseoir sur le tronc au centre de la clairière, il m'a fallut un moment pour réaliser... qu'IL était revenu!!!! Oui, c'est lui, c'est bien lui, il vient enfin me chercher!! Je fais mine de m'eloigner un peu pour me reposer, c'est bon, Kiba et Shino ne me regardent pas. Mais je sais que ce sont de fins limiers.... Je sort d'une poche une de mes préparations à base de plante. Quand j'ouvre la boite, un gaz imperceptible, inodore et invisible en sort. Je vois tomber à terre les chères puces de Shino, inanimée. Je sais aussi que ce gaz va faire disparaitre mon odeur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à disparaitre dans un buisson et à courir vers Itachi.

Les 500 mètres qui me séparent de lui me semblent trop long, je suis si heureuse, si heureuse! J'atterit dans la clairière, il ne sursaute pas, il m'a entendu arrivé. C'est lui, c'est lui, je vois sur son visage qu'il est heureux de me revoir. L'instant d'après nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Que c'est bon d'être enfin réuni!! Lui aussi, je le sent, a attendu ce jour avec une patience et un espoir semblable au mien. Mais, un peu trop tot à mon gout, nous nous séparons. Il sort de son sac un grand manteau noir semblable au sien et il m'entoure avec. Un chapeau de paille en plus, et maintenant nous nous ressemblons tous les deux, deux fantomes aux visages voilés. Un Kunai entaille mon bandeau frontal. Ca y est, je ne suis plus une Ninja de Konoha. Je suis libre. Je suis avec lui. Puis nous partons en silence.

Pas un mot n'a été prononcé depuis nos retrouvailles, et nous continuons à nous taire pendant que nous courons à travers les arbres et les buissons, réservant notre énergie et  notre souffle pour la course. Je sais qu'il faut mettre le plus de distance possible entre le village et nous, et le plus vite possible. Mais je m'inquiètes des traces que je pourrai éventuellement laisser... non, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter, Itachi efface le peu de trace que je laisse, et mon odeur est encore masqué par mon gaz. Nous courons longtemps, la nuit est tombé depuis longtemps et je commence à sentir la fatigue. Mon rythme ralentit et mes pas sont moins précis. Itachi s'arrete et grimpe sur un rocher dégagé un peu plus loin. Il s'assoit et me fait signe de le rejoindre.

Hinata: "Itachi, je suis désolée..."

Itachi: "Ce n'est rien. Repose toi."

Je pose ma tête sur sa cuisse et je m'endort rapidement, enveloppée de noir, pendant qu'il fait le guet. Peu avant l'aube, il me réveille et nous échangeons nos places. Quand sa tête se pose sur mes cuisses, je sens mon coeur s'accellérer et une étrange sensation envahir mon ventre... il est si beau, si paisible quand il dort... Hum, je dois faire le guet, pas m'extasier devant lui........... Avec le byakugan, je peux faire les deux!!

Alors je le regarde, je détaille son visage que je n'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il a encore changé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était un adolescent, maintenant c'est un homme. Plus rien ne subsiste de la délicatesse des traits de son enfance, remplacé par un visage dur et acéré. Seuls ses longs cils et ses fins sourcils viennent atténuer sa beauté d'assassin. Sa peau est lisse et très légérement halée, sans doute à cause de ses incessants voyage... il avait une peau très blanche autrefois... Il est si beau... je joue avec une mèche de cheveux, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Je l'aime.

Nous sommes repartit au lever du soleil, après avoir mangé un peu. C'est là que je me suis aperçu que je n'avais rien emporté, pas de sac, pas de bagages, je n'ai même pas le strict nécessaire.... tant mieux. Je me sens plus libre.... et à la première occasion, je me débarrasserai de mon vieux manteau et de mon vieux short. Je suis affreuse dedans. Je veux être belle, maintenant.

Plusieurs jours à ce rythme nous ont emmené loin du pays du feu. Nous ralentissons et prenons une cadence plus normale. Je lui prends la main et nous marchons tous les deux encore une journée entière, presque dans le silence. Les mots sont inutiles pour nous comprendre l'un l'autre.

Le soir, il m'entraine dans un hotel pour dormir, et nous prenons notre premier repas chaud depuis ma fuite. Quand nous montons dans notre chambre... je réalise qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit. Un seul grand lit. Un lit pour deux.... Nous allons passer la nuit ensemble.

Je me trouble et je rougis à cette idée. Puis mon coeur se met à battre frénétiquement... oh comme j'ai envie....!! J'entends le verrou se fermer derrière moi. Je me retourne et je croise son regard. Il brule ...il me brule. Il brule ma peur et mon apprehension. 

Itachi m'attrape par la taille et m'embrasse passionément et je lui réponds de la même manière. Avec frénésie, nous nous déshabillons mutuellement et nous tombons sur le lit, faisant grincer les ressorts. Des baisers, des carresses, il me mord, je gemit de bonheur. Son dos est si musclé sous mes mains. Son corps est si chaud, si fort contre moi. Je me cambre sous ses mains, je frémis sous ses baisers. Je me sens ivre, c'est si bon....tous mes sens sont en feu...aah, oui, viens... je crie en le sentant rentrer en moi, je suis si heureuse... encore...encore...mes cris ponctuent chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'au paroxysme de notre plaisir.

Puis nous nous écroulons, haletant. Il m'attire contre sa poitrine et me chuchote. "On ne t'entends pas beaucoup d'ordinaire, mais quand tu cries...tu ne le fais pas à moitié." Je souris et je m'endort la tête contre sa poitrine. Je suis sienne.


	8. reactions

Ce chapitre est une succession de tres courtes scènes, qui se produisent peu après la disparition de Hinata, vues à chaque fois d'un point de vue différent. 

chapitre 8 : Réactions 

HAINE   
Une clairière jonchée de cratère, des arbres éclatés, des débris de roche et de pierres éparpillés à des dizaines de mètres, ce spectacle de désolation entoure un jeune homme. Il halète, épuisée, mais sa rage toujours intacte. Ses cheveux noirs sont en désordre, ses vêtements sales et déchiré, ses mains sanguinolentes et des écorchures et coupures parsèment ses bras et ses jambes. Mais ce qui est le plus frappant est son visage. Un visage ravagé par la colère et la haine, privé de toute beauté. Un visage de bête fauve au milieu duquel deux yeux rouges brillent d'un éclat féroce. Sasuke Uchiha.   
Depuis plusieurs heure il s'acharne sur ce morceau de foret, brisant, brûlant, explosant tout ce qu'il peut avec ses attaques les plus dévastatrices. Maintenant, il est presque à cours de chakra, mais sa haine est si forte qu'elle suffit à maintenir son sharingan actif.   
Il y a quelques heures, Sasuke a appris que son frère était revenu chercher Hinata et qu'il l'avait emmené avec lui. Depuis, le rage et la colère le submergent. Il ne pense plus, il ne raisonne plus. Les pensée se bousculent dans sa tête sans se fixer:   
_C'est impossible, Grand-frère n'aime personne! il n'a jamais aimé personne! c'est un tueur sans sentiments autre que la haine._   
_Cette fille est une faible, une des plus pathétique du village! qu'est-ce qui l'a attiré en elle?_   
_Pourquoi l'a-t-il emmené, elle...et pas moi. pourquoi est-elle plus importante que moi pour lui? pourquoi mon frère ne s'occupes jamais de moi? Pourquoi s'occupes-t-il d'elle?_   
_Il m'a dit que la force venait de la haine, toujours... et il a une faiblesse_   
_une faiblesse_   
_je suis plus fort que mon frère. Je n'aimes personne._   
_Itachi a un point faible._   
Petit à petit, cette idée a réussi à rependre racine dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Et il s'apaise progressivement. Itachi a une faiblesse....La haine commence à prendre une forme froide et solide à l'intérieur de Sasuke. Une faiblesse, un endroit qui le fera souffrir.   
_Tu va souffrir grand-frère...cette fille... Je tuerai cette fille...je vais tuer cette fille et te laisser vivre...la voir mourir...souffrir de son absence...souffrir de ton impuissance...je vais te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné, Grand frère._   
Sasuke repart d'un pas calme vers le village. Son but est fixé. Sa respiration est tranquille tandis qu'il marche le long du petit chemin, son pas est ferme, son visage a retrouvé sa beauté acérée et son air impassible.   
Ses yeux sont rouges, trois points noirs dansent autour de son iris.   
  


RENCONTRE   
Dans le parc paisible de la demeure Hyuga, une jeune fille marche d'un air décidé. Elle sait ou elle va. Sa peau est légèrement halé, ses yeux sont bruns sombre comme ses cheveux courts. elle respire l'énergie et la détermination. Mais cette détermination s'évanouit pour laisser place à l'inquiétude quand elle atteint enfin une formation rocheuse sur laquel un jeune homme est assis. Elle s'arrête, silencieuse. Il ne l'a pas entendu arriver. Elle détaille le visage calme de son ami et coéquipier... et bien plus pour elle qu'elle n'oserai l'avouer... Les yeux clôt, les cheveux lâché, son grand front révélant un sceau noir...elle l'aime.   
Tenten: "Neji..."   
Le jeune homme tourne la tête en direction de la voix de Tenten. Il ne la voit pas, mais il sent sa douce odeur et entend le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher. Elle s'assoit à coté de lui, s'arrangeant pour lui frôler l'épaule.   
Tenten: "Neji.... ça va?...euh je veux dire...maintenant que tu sais qui..."   
Elle n'ose pas achever sa phrase, mais il le fait à sa place.   
Neji: "maintenant que je sais qui m'a rendu aveugle. Et pourquoi."   
Un bref moment de silence inconfortable fait s'agiter un peu Tenten.   
Neji: "ça ne change rien pour moi. "   
Tenten: "Neji?"   
Neji: "ça ne m'a pas rendu la vue de le savoir et ça ne me rendra pas la vue de me venger."   
Tenten; "Je, Je suis désolée, Neji, je ne voulais pas te.."   
Neji: "Ce n'est rien.......Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu ironique? j'ai subit moi-même les effets secondaires de ma haine d'autrefois pour la maison principale et de ma vengeance. Qui aurait pu deviner que la faible, timide, gentille et pitoyable Hinata puisse être l'amante d'un des plus grand criminel de ce village? Qu'un village complet de Shinobi n'ai rien découvert avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? "   
Tenten: "Hinata a toujours été discrète, personne n'a jamais fait attention à elle...."   
Neji: "et moi j'ai été le plus grand des imbéciles de me venger sur elle, alors que je n'avais aucune raison de me venger en réalité. "   
Tenten: "Tu n'es pas un imbécile, Neji!! tu es un grand Shinobi et je t'admire beaucoup! "   
La jeune fille hésite un moment, regardant les yeux clos du jeune homme.   
Tenten: "Je t'admire beaucoup, Neji. Malgré ton handicap, tu n'as pas renoncé, tu as réussi à devenir Chuunin, tu a trouver un autre style de combat, et tu es redevenu aussi fort qu'avant!"   
Neji: "Mais si tu n'es pas la pour être mes yeux Tenten, je n'y arriverai pas. Tenten, dis moi, comment es-tu habillée aujourd'hui?"   
Tenten: "J'ai un short noir, et un haut bleu avec des bords roses, à col chinois et sans manche.   
Neji: tu dois être très belle. Je t'imagines très bien. Mais je t'imagine avec le visage que tu avais autrefois, il doit avoir un peu changé maintenant. Il doit être encore plus beau."   
Tenten:"...Neji....je...euh...j'ai les cheveux courts maintenant..."   
Neji: "Eh? depuis longtemps?"   
Tenten:" une semaine...."   
Neji: "tu ne m'avais pas dit...."   
Tenten; "Désolée, je n'y avais pas pensé..."   
Neji: "Je peux...toucher tes cheveux?"   
Tenten:" euh...oui...oui."   
Un peu hésitant, Neji tends la main en direction de Tenten, du bout des doigt, il sent la chaleur de sa peau. Sa main remonte doucement le long de son visage pour attendre sa frange de cheveux bruns, puis passer au milieu des mèches courtes qui glissent entre ses doigts. Si Neji pouvait y voir, il verrait Tenten rougir de plus en plus. Il la verrait aussi sourire.   
Neji: "Ils sont très courts...ça doit bien t'aller."   
Neji n'a pas retiré sa main des cheveux de la jeune fille, et maintenant son autre main se dirige vers elle, atteignant d'abord sa joue, puis descendant en tâtonnant le long de son cou et de son bras pour atteindre sa main. Le contact de la main chaude de Neji sur la sienne fait battre le coeur de Tenten encore plus vite. Tenten ferme les yeux et tourne un peu la tête pour blottir sa joue dans la main qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle est si heureuse, elle voudrait que ça dure plus longtemps..mais elle n'ose rien dire, de peur de briser le charme de cet instant.   
Elle est surprise par des lèvres se posant doucement sur les siennes une première fois. Elle a un sursaut et les lèvres s'éloignent, la main contre sa joue commence à bouger. Alors elle l'attrape. Elle attrape la main et la remet contre sa joue, les yeux toujours clôt. Dans le noir, elle sent le souffle de Neji se rapprocher de nouveau. Et l'embrasser, doucement, délicatement d'abord, puis plus insistant. Tenten réponds avec la vitalité qui caractérise tous ses gestes. Et ils sont bientôt serrés lui contre l'autre et s'embrasse passionnément.   
Une pensée fugitive traverse la tête de Tenten: Pas besoin de se voir pour s'embrasser.   


RESONNANCE   
De nouveau, j'observe le visage de mon père,tandis que je m'entraines dans le dojo et qu'il me regarde. Il ne me voit pas. Ses yeux aux pupilles blanches sont fixés sur moi, mais il ne me voit pas. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il voit. Il est ailleurs.   
Quand Hinata a été proclamée criminelle, quand il a su qu'elle était parti rejoindre Itachi, Père a été en colère, il a refusé de le croire, il s'est indigné. Mais maintenant, je vois bien, il souffre. Il pense à Hinata. Quand elle était là, personne ne la voyait, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Mais maintenant, qu'elle n'est plus là, elle prends deux fois plus de place. Elle envahit tout. Je la voit dans le regard des gens, ils pensent tous à elle. Elle leur manque à tous. Elle manque à mon père.   
Je suis un peu envieuse. Tout le monde fait maintenant attenion à elle, et me laisse un peu de coté.   
Je suis admirative. Grande sœur n'a eut peur de rien pour partir vivre la vie qu'elle voulait. Elle devenu fugitive, elle aime un assassin, elle n'a plus rien... mais elle est heureuse. Elle est si forte. J'espère que quand je serais grande, je serais aussi forte qu'elle et que je deviendrai heureuse moi aussi.   
Elle me manque. Quelque fois, le soir, quand je suis sure que tout le monde dort, je pleure. Je me sens seule, elle me manque beaucoup à moi aussi. Et maintenant, elle manque à Père. C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pourrait arriver un jour, et je ne pense pas que Père pensait qu'Hinata lui manquerait. C'est le cas. Il est surpris. Et encore plus trisrte, car il a gaché les années où elle était là. Maintenant qu'elle est parti, il ne lui reste rien d'autre que des regrets.   
Père est si triste. Si Hinata voyait Père comme ça... elle... oui, elle ferait sans doute ça.   
J'entoure mes bras autour de sa taille et je me serre fort contre lui. Pour le réchauffer, pour le réconforter, sans mots, sans paroles. Hinata parlait peu.   
Il est surpris mais je ne le lacherai pas avant qu'il aille mieux. Soudain il me prends sous les aisselles et me souleve de Terre comme une petite fille avant de me serrer contre sa poitrine. Comme quand j'étais enfant.   
Hinata nous manque beaucoup.   


BONHEUR   
Tranquillement assise sur un toit de tuile rouge, je regarde les étoiles briller. C'est une nuit sans lune, mes nuits préférés. Il fait frais mais deux grand manteau noir à nuages rouges m'enveloppent, alors je n'ai pas froid. Et le manteau d'Itachi me tient encore plus chaud que le mien. Sans bouger, je laisse mon regard,porté par la force du Byakugan, traverser les tuiles et plonger loin dans l'imposante batisse. Je le repère, ombre parmi les ombres, progressant silencieusement dans les couloir, tout de noir vétu. Moi aussi maintenant je suis tout en noir. J'ai échangé mon manteau informe et mon short de garçon contre une combinaison moulante sans manche, remontant jusqu'à mon visage. Seuls mes yeux ne sont pas recouvert par le fin tissu noir. J'ai aussi de long gants noirs. Je ressemble à une panthère, Itachi m'a dit. Et ça lui plait.   
Silencieusement, Itachi m'a rejoint. Il a tué sa proie. Il a fini son travail. Nous pouvons partir. Sans un mot, nous descendons du toit et nous disparaissons dans les rues. Demain nous seront loin, très loin. Personne ne saura qui est le meurtrier. Personne ne nous arrétera.   
Après demain, nous atteindrons une de nos planques, où nous pourront nous reposer et nous aimer.   
Puis nous partirons encore ailleurs. Nous voyageons tout le temps. Notre foyer, c'est juste nous deux, nous sommes sans attache. Nous sommes libres.   
La prochaine mission, Itachi m'a dit qu'il me laisserai travailler; 

Fin du chapitre8   
  
  



	9. Sang et eau

Bon, ma premiere version de ce chapitre etait sanglante et morbide due à mon humeur un peu déprime actuelle. Je suis toujours aussi déprimée, masi je vais essayer de modifier ça pour le rendre plus romantique.  
Shyriane, désolée pour la version précedente, je vais essayer de faire mieux. Je modifie surtout les derniers chapitre... mais si Hinata egorge la fille, c'est justement pour qu'elle ne souffre plus!!  
  
chapitre 9: sang et eau  
  
/// Hinata POV///  
  
Dans un râle sourd, je vois la jeune Ninja tomber à terre. Son visage reflète sa souffrance, son incompréhension. Elle ne comprends pas qu'elle est en train de mourir. Ignorait-elle la puissance du Byakugan? Sans doute non. Mais elle a prêté l'oreille à ceux qui disaient que j'étais la plus faible de mon clan, que je ne valait rien, et elle a cru pouvoir me battre. Pauvre femme. Si seulement elle avait réalisé plus tôt son erreur, je l'aurait laissé partir sans la tuer. Mais c'est déjà trop tard pour elle.  
C'était une jeune chasseuse de déserteur, avide de faire ses preuves. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle a fait un bon travail d'enquête et de recherche. Elle a tout de même réussi à me trouver. Pour la première fois depuis près d'un an, un chasseur de déserteur a trouvé l'endroit où Itachi et moi nous passions la nuit. Mais elle a commit une erreur. Elle a vu que j'était seule. Elle a pensé qu'elle pourrait me tuer.  
Oh, je reconnais qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autre choix:  
Si elle était parti chercher des renforts, nous serions parti avant qu'elle ne revienne.  
Si elle avait attendu que je m'endorme pour attaquer, elle prenait le risque de voir arriver Itachi avant. Et elle n'aurait jamais essayé de se battre contre Itachi.  
Si elle avait attendu que les autres de son équipes la rejoigne, nous serions déjà parti.  
Il ne lui restait que deux options: essayer de me battre maintenant, ou admettre son échec. Ce dernier choix était le seul viable. Mais accepter de nous voir nous sauver après avoir passé tant de temps à nous chercher, accepter d'avoir échoué dans sa mission, c'était trop dur pour elle. Alors elle a fait le choix fatal.  
  
Elle m'a attaqué. Elle ne l'a pas fait n'importe comment, elle a très bien préparé le terrain: elle a attendu que j'aille prendre une douche, elle a préparé des pièges et des jutsu à l'avance et m'a prit par surprise.  
  
J'ai été blessé, au début. Son kunai a tranché la peau de ma poitrine, ce n'est que par réflexe que je n'ai pas eut le coeur transpercé. Je n'ai pas dit par chance, j'ai bien dit par réflexe. Des réflexes acquis progressivement depuis ma fuite de Konoha.  
L'eau chaude de la douche a continué de couler tout au long de notre combat, entraînant avec elle le sang qui coulait de mes blessures. Le filet de sang rouge glissant sur ma peau lui a donné encore plus d'énergie pour me battre, elle croyait vraiment être proche de la victoire. Nue et désarmée, ruisselante de savon, les cheveux mouillé me tombant sur les yeux, je devais vraiment ressembler à une proie facile. Elle a pensé que l'étroitesse de la salle de bains lui donnerait l'avantage: mes mouvements seraient entravés, tandis que ses armes m'atteindraient facilement. Quelle manque de jugement! c'est dans les corps à corps que nous, les Hyugas, sommes les plus redoutables.  
Pensait-elle que j'avais oublié le style de combat propre à notre famille en partant du village? Pensait-elle que je me contentait d'esquiver ses coup? Chacun de mes gestes envoyait insidieusement mon chakra à l'intérieur de son corps, atteignant ses poumons, les détruisant petit à petit.  
  
Maintenant elle gît sur le sol, incapable de respirer, une mort lente et douloureuse par étouffement. Je ne veux pas la laisser souffrir inutilemement Je prends son kunai et je lui ouvre la gorge d'un seul geste. Elle a finit de souffrir. Son sang rouge s'écoule sur le carrelage blanc, se mêlant à l'eau et au savon. Je regarde le rouge et le blanc se mélanger, s'entremêler...comme Itachi et moi. C'est beau. Un peu morbide, mais beau.  
  
  
Crime . C'est ma vie.  
  
Je n'ai même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'Itachi est derrière moi. Je le sens, je le sais. Il sait que j'ai sentit sa présence. Il m'a vu combattre cette fille. Si j'avais été en danger, il l'aurait tué lui-même, mais il n'en a pas eut besoin. Il en a rarement besoin. Je sais me protéger moi-même. Je veux me protéger moi-même.  
  
Pas besoin de parler, nous savons qu'il faut fuir. En quelques secondes, je suis habillée, et nous nous enfonçons dans la nuit. Une minute plus tard à peine, je vois, loin derrière nous, les autres chasseurs de deserteur arriver à notre refuge. Ils n'y trouverons que le corps d'une des leurs. Son nom sera gravée sur la stèle de pierre. Et d'autres ninjas seront encore lancée à notre poursuite, mais ça ne nous inquiète pas. Quand nous sommes ensembles, nous sommes forts.  
  
Quand tu es avec moi, Itachi, je suis forte. Depuis que nous sommes ensembles, je me sens forte. Je ne suis pas devenue plus forte, j'ai seulement pris conscience de mes capacités, de ma force propre. Je n'ai plus peur de m'en servir. Je n'ai plus peur de décevoir. J'ai trouvé ma voie. Et aussi etrangement que cela puisse paraitre....c'est avec toi que je suis le mieux ma voie de Shinobi.   
  
Femme de l'ombre, assassine, cachée, invisible, accomplissant ses missions sans rien laisser paraitre de ses sentiments.   
  
Je me sens une vraie Ninja. C'est etrange, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Perdu dans mes pensées, mon pas a ralenti. Itachi se retourne et me regarde. Son visage est impassible, masi je sais lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressent/ Il est inquiet, il doit se demander si mes blessures sont plus graves que leur apparence ne le suggèrent. Je lui sourit sous mon masque. Il est rassuré, mais ralenti quand même pour rester à mon niveau, pour me rattrapper si je tombes. Je suis la seule personne au monde pour qui il s'inquiète. Et je suis la seule personne au monde qui s'inquiète pour lui.  
  
Nous continuons à courir, à avancer.   
Le monde est vaste.  
Les chasseurs ne nous trouverons pas.  
  
fin du chapitre 9  
  
voila, j'espère que c'est mieux comme ça. J'avais envie de décrire un combat avec Hinata. 


	10. premisses

b'jour-STOP-débordée-STOP-examen-STOP-pasl'temps-STOP-juste un chapitre-STOP- bonne lecture-STOP 

chapitre 10: prémisses 

// Point de vue extérieur.//   


Au conseil du village de Konoha, l'ambiance est morose. Le corps d'une jeune chasseuse de déserteur a été ramené récemment. Hiashi Hyuga l'a examiné et en a conclut. Elle a été tuée par Hinata. De nouveau, le sujet de Hinata Hyuga a été remis à l'ordre du jour. 

Quelle ironie que le Hyuga dont on parle le plus, ce soit Hinata, pense Neji qui s'entraîne avec Hanabi au dojo Hyuga.   
Hanabi: "Cette situation a l'air de beaucoup t'amuser, Neji Nii-san."   
Neji: "Oui. Si Hinata voulait être remarquée, elle n'a pas loupé son coup... quand je pense que tous, nous avons été aveugle à son sujet... c'est une honte, pour nous, Hyuga."   
Hanabi: "Moi, je n'ai pas honte d'elle."   
Neji: " Hanabi-sama?!"   
Hanabi: "Elle a trahie le village et notre famille. et alors? C'est nous qui l'avons trahie en premier, nous, les Hyugas. Et elle n'était pas heureuse au village. Maintenant, elle l'est."   
Neji: "Hanabi-sama, Hinata est devenue une criminelle.. elle a tuée elle-même cette fille."   
Hanabi: "Et alors? Peux-tu me dire en face que tu n'as jamais tué personne, toi? Ou que tu n'as tué que des personnes qui le méritaient? Où est la différence avec elle? Nous sommes tous ici des criminels. Seuls les maîtres qui nous emploient diffèrent. Nous servons notre village. Elle sert celui qu'elle aime, et elle-même."   
Neji ne réponds rien.   
Hanabi: "Moi aussi, j'arriverai à son niveau un jour." 

Au conseil des jounins aussi la discussion concerne toujours Hinata.   
Tsunade: "Ce dernier meurtre nous contraint à rouvrir un certain nombre de dossier non élucidés..."   
Kakashi: "Jusqu'à présent, nous avons toujours considéré que Hinata ne participait pas activement aux actions de l'Akatsuki. C'était une erreur. Nous avons maintenant la preuve qu'elle en est un membre actif."   
Kurenai: "Nous avions toujours à l'esprit la Hinata que nous pensions connaître autrefois. Elle a changé...et même avant son départ, nous ne savions pas tout..."   
Tsunade: "Ce qui nous amène au problème suivant...Quels sont les sentiments REELS de Hinata vis-à-vis du village? Si elle rencontrait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, est-ce qu'elle l'épargnerai?"   
Kakashi: "Mmm, j'en doute. Si elle est menacée, elle se défendra. Ou bien Itachi le fera."   
Kurenai: "Le véritable problème, c'est que si Hinata revient par ici, elle pourra profiter de l'aide de ses anciens amis. Je sais que certains ne la trahiront pas. Sa soeur en particulier. Kiba. Naruto."   
Tsunade: "Naruto? ah, oui, tu m'avais dit, Kurenai... Naruto...hum, c'est grave."   
  
  


Hinata et Itachi marchent tous les deux silencieusement dans la forêt endormie. Leur pas est rapide est régulier. Si rien ne vient les détourner, ils atteindront leur but à l'aube. Itachi est un peu devant, Hinata marche derrière lui. Ils ne se tiennent pas par la main, pour pouvoir agir librement au moindre signe de danger. Ils ne se parlent pas, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Hinata hésite un peu, et elle se décide à appeler.   
Hinata: "Itachi, attends."   
Il s'arrête et l'interroge du regard.   
Hinata: "Je ne suis pas sure..que ce sois bien...Je veux dire, retourner là-bas...ça va me rappeler des souvenir, je vais rencontrer des gens auquel je tiens encore...et je me sens un peu mal à l'aise..."   
Itachi: " Hinata. Je ne te forces pas."   
Hinata: "Mais, il n'y a que moi qui puisse..."   
Itachi: "oui, mais si tu refuses, nous chercherons un autre plan."   
Hinata: "ça me fait un peu mal... de le trahir. Il a toujours été si gentil avec moi..."   
Itachi: " Tu ne lui feras aucun mal. Au contraire, considère que tu lui rends service au contraire. D'autres de notre organisation ne seront pas aussi ...doux que toi"   
Hinata: "Oui, Je sais. Continuons.. je voulais juste être rassuré."   
Itachi: "tu n'as rien à craindre, Hinata."   
Ils reprennent leur marche dans cette foret qu'ils connaissent tous les deux par coeur. 

Le soleil levant les trouve tous les deux contemplant du haut d'un arbre les orgueilleuses falaises contre lesquelles s'appuient le village de Konoha. Les visages des 5 Hokage semblent les toiser sévèrement, mais ils s'en fichent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ils n'ont de remords d'avoir quitté le village. Le travail préliminaire accompli par d'autres membres de l'organisation leur offre un abri pour la journée. Hinata s'endort, la main dans celle de Itachi, pendant qu'il prend le premier tour de garde. Ils échangeront leur rôle à midi.   
Itachi regarde le visage paisible de Hinata. Il peut rarement le contempler dans son intégralité. Elle porte toujours un masque noir. Elle ne l'enlève que pour dormir. Elle change, doucement. La jeune adolescente aux joues rondes devient peu à peu une femme au visage doux, plus fin. Itachi laisse glisser sur ses joues, puis sur son cou délié et enfin sur les courbes de plus en plus pleines de son corps. Hinata devient plus attirante de jour en jour. Parfois même plus attirante que les missions en cours. Il aime être à ses cotés. Son silence est le repos d'Itachi, son sourire est son foyer. 

Les deux ombres noires sortent de leur cachette au coucher du soleil. Se mêlant à la foule qui s'en retourne paisiblement chez soi, ils partent à la recherche de leur proie.   


à suivre...   



	11. premiere bataille, rassemblement

Hello tout le monde, me voici de retour après une trèèèèèèès longue absence. Désolée pour l'attente, mais la fin d'année a été plutôt pénible.   
Alors, voici la suite de "un amour obscur"...deux chapitres plein d'actions, pour changer un peu. 

Chapitre 11: première attaque, rassemblement. 

Les derniers rayons du soleil flamboient dans le ciels tandis que l'ombre tombe progressivement sur la foret et les clairières. Bientôt, l'obscurité sera totale, mais pour l'instant, on y voit encore assez pour s'entraîner. Deux jeunes Ninjas s'entraînent, d'ailleurs. Seuls dans une clairière, ils feintent, courent et frappent. La lame d'un Kunai s'arrêtent pile à 1mm de la gorge de l'un d'eux. Les deux garçons restent figé un instant, puis ils se séparent.   
L'un deux, un garçon baraqué et de taille moyenne, à la peau basanée contrastant avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, s'affale par terre pour reprendre son souffle. "waaah! tu n'y as pas été doucement, Sasuke. Tu m'as eut cette fois. mais j'aurais ma revanche."   
Sasuke récupère ses kunai sans répondre.   
Naruto: "Tu viens manger un bol de ramen avec moi, je te l'offre."   
Sasuke: "Non."   
Naruto: "beuh, rabat-joie!"   
Aussi sombre qu'à l'accoutumé, Sasuke se prépare à quitter la clairière quand il se raidit soudain. Son sharingan toujours actif lui a révélé la présence de quelqu'un les observant. Voyant son coéquipier se crisper, Naruto se redresse d'un bond et le rejoint, arme en main.   
Naruto: "Qu'est ce qui se passe?"   
Sasuke: "On nous observe....là!"`   
Jaillissant du néant, un clone de Sasuke saute dans un arbre, forçant la personne qui s'y cachait à trouver un autre refuge. Mais Sasuke ne la laisse pas faire. Il la prends en chasse avec son clone, la rabattant vers la clairière. De son coté, Naruto a aussi créé quelques clone qui bloquent la voie de celui qui les espionnait. Encerclé, il s'arrête au centre de la clairière, permettant aux deux ninjas de Konoha de l'identifier. 

Une femme vêtue de noir...et aux yeux laiteux.... Hinata. Son byakugan est activé, lui révélant le moindre détail de ce qui se passe autour d'elle: les émotions traversant le visage de Naruto, incertitude, tristesse, celle sur le visage de Sasuke, haine, colère, le chakra émis par les différents clone de Naruto, caché dans les buissons. Celui émis par Itachi, lui aussi caché non loin.   
Naruto est le premier à briser le silence:" Hinata-chan...pourquoi..es-tu là ?...tu..."   
Hinata: "Je voulais te..." mais elle n'a pas le temps de continuer. un mouvement de Sasuke a déclenché un de ses réflexes et elle a bondit en l'air, évitant de justesse la boule de feu lancé par ce dernier.Hinata est surprise par la rapidité d'action de Sasuke, presque celle d'Itachi....et surtout...par le fait qu'il l'a attaqué, elle. elle avait calculé que la haine de Sasuke pour son frère le conduirait à partir à la recherche d'Itachi, contre tout logique. Mais il l'avait attaqué, elle. Et les yeux de Sasuke fixé sur elle reflètent sa haine, sa haine brûlante pour Hinata. Bien plus que son frère, c'est elle qu'il veut tuer. Erreur d'appréciation...se dit Hinata, esquivant de nouveau une attaque. Mais elle se reprends et soutient le combat contre l'héritier des Uchiha. Naruto est trop surpris et ne sais pas comment réagir.   
De son poste d'observation, Itachi résiste à l'impulsion de voler au secours de Hinata, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Non, il y a mieux à faire. Il bondit de son poste et file à pleine vitesse vers une certaine grande batisse dans le village, prenant à peine la précaution de se cacher. 

Dans la clairière, Hinata et Sasuke se battent, lui voulant tuer, l'autre se défendant. Hinata a vu Itachi partir, elle sait qu'elle doit gagner du temps....ça sera dur, il est plus fort qu'elle. Naruto finit par reprendre ses esprits et il essaye de s'interposer dans la bataille.Géné dans ses mouvements par Naruto, Sasuke recule.   
Sasuke: "Naruto, pousse toi."   
naruto: "Non! Sasuke, qu'est ce qui te prends d'attaquer Hinata-chan!?"   
Sasuke: "C'est une ennemie. Je dois la tuer."   
Naruto hésite, il le sait bien...mais il regarde Hinata, Hinata et ses doux yeux blancs, Hinata un peu rondelette et d'apparence tellement vulnérable...non, non, il ne peut pas...   
Naruto: "Ne lui fait pas de mal Sasuke...s'il te plait..."   
Un choc pour Sasuke, naruto aussi...   
sasuke: "Alors, toi aussi, Naruto...toi aussi tu m'a trahi..."   
Naruto esquive de justesse le coup de pied de Sasuke , mais en se poussant, il a dégagé le chemin vers Hinata, qui n'a pas le temps de parer. Le poing de Sasuke l'atteint au ventre, puis s'abat sur sa nuque..pour ne rencontrer qu'une barrière de chakra tourbillonnant l'envoyant en arrière. Hinata presse son ventre douloureux, essayant de retrouver son souffle. L'attaque suivante arrive par la gauche, mais elle est déviée par Naruto, Hinata met à profit cette diversion pour attaquer à son tour. Sasuke saute en arrière, les paumes de Hinata le frôlent à peine, mais le chakra de la jeune fille est entré dans son corps, perturbant le flux d'énergie, l'empêchant de mener à bien le jutsu qu'il préparait.   
Naruto: "Sasuke, arrête!"   
De nouveau il se place entre les deux combattants, gênant les mouvements de son coéquipiers. Malheureusement, Sasuke s'y attendait, et Naruto voit le clone exploser devant lui en une gerbe de feu tandis que le véritable Sasuke se rue sur Hinata.   
Hinata: "Naruto!!!!"   
Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'occuper du jeune blond, soumise au harcèlement continuel du jeune Uchiwa. Le souffle court, Hinata recule de plus en plus. Elle est arrivée à placer quelques attaques, mais elle ne peut pas tuer Sasuke maintenant, sous peine de ruiner tous leurs plans, et donc ses meilleures techniques, les plus mortelles, lui sont interdites. Elle sait qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps face à lui. Sans pouvoir le parer, Hinata voit une des mains de Sasuke armée d'un kunai viser son ventre.... Le flux tourbillonnant de la technique du Kaiten l'entoure et dévie l'arme. Mais cette fois le tourbillon est suffisamment fort pour projeter Sasuke plusieurs mètres en arrière.   
Dans la fumée qui se dissipe, Neji et Tenten apparaissent devant Hinata.   


Et comme je suis en forme, il y a encore un chapitre, yeah!!   



	12. première bataille, echec

chapitre 12: première attaque, dispersion 

Itachi avait foncé droit dans la maison Hyuga, droit sur Hanabi, puis dès que la fillette l'avait vu, il avait fait demi-tour et était reparti en arrière. Hanabi l'avait suivi malgré la mise en garde de Neji, qui s'entraînait ici avec Tenten. Itachi était la clé menant à sa soeur. Le jeune couple avait emboîté le pas derrière Hanabi, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, mais qu'ils pourrait au moins la protéger.   
Tenten, Hanabi et Neji avait suivi Itachi dans la foret, puis l'avait brusquement perdu. En scannant rapidement les environs, Hanabi avait vu Hinata attaqué par Sasuke. Elle s'était élancé la protéger, mais Tenten l'avait rattrapé et poussée à terre. Puis Tenten avait couru devant Hinata tirant Neji derrière elle. Au signal de Tenten, Neji avait utilisé sa technique de défense. Ne sachant ni qui il défendait, ni contre qui. 

Hinata:"Neji ...Tenten..."   
_//Ainsi, c'est Hinata que j'ai défendu ? Mais qu'est-ce que Tenten a dans la tête??//_ se dit Neji.   
Sasuke: "Poussez-vous"   
_//Je l'ai défendu contre sasuke...mauvais, comme situation//_   
Même sans voir le visage du jeune Uchiwa, Neji pouvait sentir sa haine et sa colère dans sa voix.   
_//très rusé de la part d'Itachi d'avoir entraîné Hanabi par ici pour défendre Hinata...il ne manquerai plus que Kiba et Shino rapplique, et tout le monde sera contre sasuke...//_

"NON!" Hanabi à son tour s'est placée devant sa grande soeur et fait face à Sasuke."Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à ma soeur, tu entends!"   
Sasuke la regarde et Hanabi sent une boule de terreur se lier dans son estomac //...il est fou, complètement fou...//.Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il est sur elle et frappe violemment une première fois à la tête, puis au ventre. Une boule de feu heurte Tenten toute proche et l'envoie voler un peu plus loin. Hinata attrape Hanabi pendant que Neji s'interpose et saute hors de porté. La vitesse d'action de Sasuke est effrayante.   
sasuke: "Vous voulez VRAIMENT m'arrêter? vous n'en avez pas la force." 

Naruto étourdi et brûlé par l'explosion du clone se relève péniblement, et reconnais une situation familière...   
Naruto: "HINATA? SAUTE!!!!! UN JUTSU DE TERRE"   
Sous les pieds de Hinata la terre se fend et explose, envoyant des aiguilles de roches et de la poussière dans toute la clairière. Le véritable Sasuke, qui était caché sous la terre pour faire ce justu, sort avec un sourire narquois: "Alors vous aussi, vous protégez une criminelle?" 

Kakashi et Kurenai, qui avaient dévié la puissance du sort pour qu'elle évite Hinata et Hanabi le regardent calmement.   
Kurenai: " Et toi tu essayes de tuer l'héritière des Hyuga, Hanabi?"   
Sasuke: "Je n'ai rien à faire avec elle, tant qu'elle ne me gène pas. Laissez moi m'occuper de Hinata."   
Kakashi se retourne pour regarder les deux filles Hyuga.   
Kakashi: "Hm, tu sais, sasuke, elle est déjà partie."   
L'illusion se dissipe révélant Hanabi seule assise par terre, toussant à cause de la poussière. 

Les ninjas présents dans la clairière se tournent de tous les cotés pour chercher par où elle est partie, mais ne trouvent rien.   
Kakashi: "remarquable..." 

D'autres Chuunin arrivent sur les lieu, ainsi que la brigade des chasseurs de déserteur, mais Hinata et Itachi se sont littéralement volatilisé. Tenten et Neji partent raccompagner Hanabi chez elle. Naruto rentre lui aussi. Seul Sasuke reste dans la clairière, retenu par Kakashi qui le sermonne.   
Hanabi sourit sur le trajet du retour. Elle a vu sa sœur, même si elle ne lui a pas parlé, elle est heureuse de l'avoir vu un bref instant, d'avoir senti ses bras autour d'elle qui la protégeaient, d'avoir put l'aider contre Sasuke. Peut-être, il y aura d'autres rencontres dans le futur, plus longue... elle pourront même peut-être se parler... mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui compte, c'est que Hinata soit saine et sauve.   
Naruto est perdu, il ne sait plus trop quoi faire. Il a choisi d'aider Hinata plutôt que sasuke, il l'a trahi..mais pourquoi sasuke veut-il tuer Hinata? Naruto marche perdu dans ses pensées.   
Sasuke rentre chez lui d'un pas rageur. Tout le monde est contre lui, même les jounins, même l'hokage, même Naruto! Tout le monde protège Hinata et Itachi !! Pendant que sasuke caresse l'idée de quitter le village pour consacrer sa vie à les traquer, il ne sent pas son chakra qui s'échappe goutte à goutte de son corps, par un des points que Hinata a réussi à atteindre lors de leur combat.   


---------- 

Je sais, le style des deux derniers chapitres change trop par rapport au reste de l'histoire... mais je n'ai pas réussi à les tourner autrement, et je voulais faire avancer la situation; 

Comment?? encore un chapitre?? mais c'est votre jour de chance!   



	13. deuxième bataille, succès

Chapitre 13: deuxième attaque. Succès. 

Toujours en profonde réflexion, Naruto entre chez lui, ferme la porte... " Naruto " La voix douce le fait sursauter et revenir à la réalité. Hinata est là, devant lui, un peu lumineuse malgré l'obscurité du soir. Naruto sent le chaleur remonter le long de son ventre, il ne sait plus quoi dire, quoi faire... Ses yeux blancs l'ensorcellent et le troublent.   
La peau de Hinata brille de plus en plus d'un éclat de perle, comme ses yeux... sa peau...elle ne portait pas un vêtement noir ?...Naruto cligne des yeux...non, elle n'en porte pas...elle est presque tout blanche, avec une tache sombre dans le bas du ventre...   
Les mains de Hinata se tendent vers lui, paumes en l'air...on dirait qu'elle l'appelle...elle est blanche comme les perles...elles est blanche comme le lait...mais comme du lait chaud...Naruto a envie de la boire. 

L'équipe des chasseurs de déserteur ont repéré des traces qui partaient vers le nord dans la clairière, mais est-ce un leurre? Pour plus de sécurité, l'hokage fait circuler un avis dans tout le village pour prévenir tout le monde et installer l'état d'alerte. Kakashi se charge d'aller prévenir Naruto qu'il fera partie de l'équipe de garde pendant la nuit. Mais en arrivant chez lui, il le retrouve endormi profondément, nu, couché par terre au centre d'une spirale rouge et blanche tracée sur le sol et les murs de sa chambre. Le sceau du Kyubi a disparu. 

La panique s'empare du village. Le Renard à 9 queues a été libéré! Il est tombé dans les mains de Itachi ! Tous les Ninjas sont mobilisés, des messagers sont envoyés à tous les villages alliés ou ennemis. Pendant toute la nuit, les équipes ont veillé, prête à se battre pour sauver le village au péril de leur vie. 

L'aube se leva sur un village intact. Aucune attaque, aucune destruction, rien. Ah, si! Sasuke a été retrouvé inconscient, drainé de presque tout son chakra. Hiashi Hyuga appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital a réussi a arrêter la fuite d'énergie, mais il donne son avis au médecin. Il est fini. Seul son corps est encore en vie, et encore, dans un profond coma. Seul les appareils de la salle de réanimation le maintiennent en vie. 

Le jour se passe, et le kyubi n'attaque pas.   
Le mois se passe, et le kyubi n'attaque pas.   
Les mois passent. Une nouvelle arrive au village: tout les autres membres de l'Akatsuki ont été trouvés mort.   
Les mois passent. Sasuke ne se réveille pas. L'hokage a prit la décision d'arrêter les machines. Sakura demande un délai, et se porte volontaire pour une expérience de fécondation artificielle. Pour que le sang des Uchiwa ne soit pas perdu. L'hokage accepte. A force d'argument et de persuasion, Sakura obtient de laisser Sasuke en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait 2 enfants.   
Les mois passent, la petite Tio Uchiwa rend souvent visite à son papa, endormi dans une salle de l'hôpital. Sa maman attend un petit frère. Mais Tio prévient son papa qui si il ne se réveille pas pour la naissance, maman sera tellement en colère qu'elle éteindra les machines. En regardant bien son papa, Tio voit que ses cils ont bougé.   
Les mois passent. Hiashi Hyuga s'est retiré et a laissé sa place à Hanabi. La nouvelle chef du clan Hyuga a décidé qu'elle n'apposerait pas de sceau sur le front du fils de Tenten et Neji. Il n'y aura plus de sceau. Dans le jardin des Uchiwa, Tio aide son petit frère à marcher vers les bas tendu de son papa. Le papa de Tio n'est pas un ninja, il ne se souvient plus qui il est, il ne parle pas beaucoup, et quelque fois, il regarde ailleurs d'un air absent. Mais c'est son papa, il s'est réveillé pour les voir.   
Les mois passent. Naruto est devenu anbu. il a été gravement bléssé lors d'une mission et s'est évanoui dans une montagne enneigée.Une jeune chuunin du village du brouillards, à la peau blanche et aux cheveux noirs, l'a trouvé et l'a ramené chez lui. Il l'a trouvé très belle. Elle l'a soigné et nourrit. Il l'a trouvé très gentille. Elle a rougit quand leur regard se sont croisés. 

Pendant que le temps passe et continue sa course, deux amants voyagent. Ils sont libres, sans attaches, presque sans ennemis à présent. Les ninjas ont décidés de les laisser tranquilles. Ce sont les véritables héritiers des plus grandes familles de Konoha, ils possèdent la puissance du kyubi, scellée dans le ventre de Hinata. Ils s'aiment. ils ont ce qu'ils cherchaient.   
Il cherchait la puissance, il l'a. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il veut s'en servir.   
Elle cherchait la reconnaissance. Elle l'a. Même si c'est celle d'une seule personne. 

Peut-être un jour, ils se bâtiront une jolie maison sur le flanc d'une montagne.   
peut-être un jour un enfant-renard naîtra..   
peut-être ça sera une enfant   
peut-être aura-t-elle les yeux blanc   
peut-être ses pupilles seront fendus   
peut-être sera-t-elle forte et sure d'elle   
peut-être sera-t-elle douce et sage   
peut-être....   


FIN   
  
  


Voilà, c'est fini. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont aidé et motivé, à tout ceux qui m'ont écrit et qui ont aimé cette fic.   



End file.
